undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 66
Laying in their bed, Lewis couldn't go asleep, all he could think about was them moving today. They had decided when Karen woke up yesterday night that they would move because of many reasons, Riley coming back, a load more zombies being drawn to the town due to the "Little war" and also them still being low on supplies.... Feeling Bella stir in his arms he looked down and smiled as he rubbed his hand gently on her cheek. She really was beautiful and he couldn't help but feel lucky that he had her as a girlfriend. Smiling he kissed her cheek before laying back feeling a little cheeky and going to catch a little bit more of sleep. Logan or Anthony would let him know if something was wrong. However soon enough Bella stirred enough and leaned up kissing his cheek in return. "I know what your thinking...get up" Bella stated and Lewis chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. "what cant I get a little extra sleep with my sexy girl?" Lewis asked giving a smile causing her to shake her head getting up playfully pushing him down. "not today you don't" Bella told him slipping out of her bed causing him to sigh and lay back on the bed, a pillow soon hitting his head. "get up!!" Bella scolded him and he grumbled moving the pillow off his head. "miss mean has woke up" Lewis announced causing another pillow to collide with his face. ---- Mumbling as she got out of bed rubbing her face, Lily exited her and Emily's room still in her underwear and bumped into Anthony who she apologized to despite knowing he wouldn't mind before heading towards Maria's room to check up on her. Knocking on the door, Lily quickly entered and found Maria sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her making Lily raise an eyebrow. "I didn't want to get up without anyone around...just in case" Maria whispered and Lily nodded getting the idea before sitting next to her on the bed and rubbing her cheek. "you ok this morning?" Lily asked and Maria nodded before turning up to look at Lily. "can you get Emily to make sure all my things are packed please?" Maria asked and Lily laughed before nodding. "she'll soon be here....you like her don't you?" Lily asked and Maria nodded smiling big. "yeh she's fun to play with" Maria said excitedly and Lily laughed a little bumping the little girl's shoulder. "ok, i'll check with daddy to see how we're getting you out of here" Lily said before getting up and going out of the room passing Emily along the way who she shared a quick kiss with before leaving. "hey Maria, how are we doing today?" Emily asked and Maria giggled before smiling. "I'm good, you?" Maria asked but Emily just smiled in response as she began packing away the little girl's things knowing there wasn't much left to pack. However soon the two girls heard a tapping on the window confusing them a lot before Emily went to the window to see what it was, letting out a scream as soon as she moved the curtains. Outside was a load of zombies just shambling about looking for their breakfast... ---- Soon enough everyone had gathered in Maria's room with Lewis and Anthony looking out the window in shock. "what the hell?" Anthony asked out loud but Lewis put the pieces together. "they must've been drawn by the noise" Lewis stated before turning to the rest of the group "everyone get your things packed, we're leaving soon" Lewis told them before exiting the room quickly followed by Logan. "i'll go and help Karen" Anthony stated before exiting the room and headed towards said person's room and knocking gently, however he got no response and just walked in to find her sitting at the side of the bed looking at the floor sadly. "what do you want...." she mumbled not even bothering to look at him so he sighed before beginning to pack her things for her since he packed his things over night. "we're leaving" Anthony told her causing her to sigh and get up before joining him in packing her things "did you want to talk about anything?" Anthony asked but Karen shook her head turning to look at him. "you told me what has happened since I was, you know.....I just need time" Karen stated and Anthony nodded silently so she continued. "hey, I'm sorry for shouting at you when you told me, I know it wasn't your fault it was his" Karen said quietly but Anthony just gave her a smile that told her not to worry about it. Biting her lip, Karen tried to return to packing but she found herself bursting into tears and Anthony quickly came to her side hugging her tight which she accepted, she may have been a tough girl but sometimes....all she needed was a hug. ---- Soon, everyone was gathered around the living room, Karen using a little bit of support from Anthony due to her injuries but she was mostly alright and Charles held Maria over his shoulder carefully but the little girl didn't mind. "alright, we've put all our things in the vehicles as far as we know, does ANYONE need to do any last minute things or is not sure whether they have everything?" Lewis asked looking pointedly at the little girl who soon raised her hand much to everyone's amusement. "I need a wee...." Maria mumbled causing everyone to laugh as Charles took her away to the bathroom before Bella turned to Anthony and Lily. "make sure there's nothing left in the rooms" Bella told them and they nodded before running off to check the rooms so Bella turned to Lewis who turned to her smiling. "looks like this might go along well without any trouble" Lewis stated and Bella laughed about to tell him not to jinx it but Logan came running in through the front doors before diving to the floor yelling for them to take cover. Following Logan their supply truck suddenly came crashing through the long doors not getting in far but in enough to send glass everywhere, one piece cutting into Bella's cheek making her shriek as Lewis got protectively around her, barely managing to see Riley get out of the car and run away as Zombies surrounded the doors. "LOGAN watch out!!" Lewis shouted to the big man as he crawled upwards grabbing his shotgun along the way before getting up completely and shooting at the incoming zombies. Helping Bella out of the firing range, Lewis picked up a machine gun and joined Logan in firing at the zombies who's numbers seemed to not be getting lower causing the two men to share a look. "get outta the building through the windows" Lewis called to everyone before turning to the load of windows behind the TV and firing at them causing them to burst out into tiny pieces but giving him, Bella and Logan a chance to escape. ---- Running out into the living room after hearing a load of commotion, Anthony skidded to a halt when he saw the load of zombies but then saw Karen on the floor having tripped on a load of glass. "Karen!!!" Anthony shouted before un holstering his gun and firing it at the zombies that was going to attack her, giving her enough chance to get up, pick up Will's crowbar and run over to Anthony. "some car just smashed through the doors!!!" Karen exclaimed shocked wincing at the pain all over, sure that she had re opened her wound but ignored it for now. "come on" Anthony said continuing to shoot at the zombies as he lead her out of the broken windows before the two exited their old home and ran to the vehicles. However just as they turned the corner a load of bullets hit the wall beside them causing them to gasp and hide at the corner. "who was that?!!" Karen asked and Anthony took a quick peek around the corner before narrowly dodging another load of bullets. "its Riley the bandit leader" Anthony told her and she nodded leaning on him for support before gasping and pointing towards the windows where they had escaped. Turning around Anthony saw some of the zombies had followed them through. "shit!!" Anthony exclaimed before pushing Karen to a bending position and doing so himself. Before she could ask what he was doing, he moved them towards the vehicles keeping low to avoid the bullets barely until they reached the RV. "get in!!" Anthony told her which she quickly did as he fired at the incoming zombies before joining her in the vehicle... ---- Yelping while crawling away, Emily tried to ignore the cuts on her body as she got up, using the support of a nearby chair before shouting out calling Lily's name but she got no response for a couple of moments, beginning to get worried as zombies poured into the living room. However just when she had given up hope, a couple of bullet holes went through some zombie's heads and it was revealed to be Lily standing there who quickly ran to Emily's side. "are you ok?!!" Lily asked frantically but Emily just nodded and leaned on Lily as support who allowed it. "exit through the windows" Emily told her pointing towards the smashed up windows and Lily nodded in response helping Emily over to the windows before the two girls guided each other out carefully. Helping each other to walk, the girls soon reached the road where they waved for help when they saw the RV coming down the road they were at and in response the vehicle stopped before the door opened revealing Karen to have opened it. "come on!!" Karen told them moving to the aside and the two girls quickly entered the vehicle in response, sitting on the little sofa inside while Karen joined Anthony at the front seats. "what about the others?" Lily asked and they all shared a sad look as Anthony began to drive the RV away from all the chaos. ---- Meanwhile Lewis, Bella and Logan ran towards the truck before quickly taking cover from a load of bullets which barely missed them. Taking a quick peek over the truck, Lewis soon located Riley's location before ducking back down so he wouldn't get hit by the bullets. "alright I'm going to draw he's fire, you two get in the truck and drive" Lewis told them but Bella shook her head and grabbed him by his shoulders. "we don't separate remember!!!" Bella shouted at him causing Lewis to quickly have a flashback as if his life flashed before his eyes. "alright we'll split up and meet back at the shop, ok?!" Lewis asked Bella but she shook her head and kissed him passionately on the lips. "we don't separate ever!!!, ok?" Bella asked him in return and looking into her eyes, Lewis sighed and nodded leading her away from the incoming zombies. "ok...." "I'm sorry, Bella but if I don't do this then we aren't going to be able to get out of here" Lewis exclaimed about to get up but Bella pulled him back down and hugged him tight, not wanting to let him go. "don't!!" Bella demanded but Lewis shook his head and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before sharing a look with Logan who grabbed the woman to make sure she didn't go after Lewis while said person ran into the firing range and fired towards where Riley was. Despite Bella's kicking and screaming, Logan managed to get her into Will's truck before getting himself in and putting on the child padlock so Bella couldn't escape and finally getting the truck into gear. Driving away in the truck, Logan tried his best to ignore Bella's screams and banging against the window as Lewis disappeared from sight the further they went away until Lewis and the refugee center was completely out of sight..... ---- Hearing all of the commotion, Charles was both confused and worried so he knocked on the stall that Maria was using and spoke up "honey, your going to have to hurry up a little" Charles told her stopping the little girl's whistling. "Ok...." Maria responded a little worried now as she tried to finish up quicker. Charles meanwhile went to the door and opened it but soon gasped in alarm as he saw a load of zombies roaming freely around the building. However when he slammed the door shut he knew he had ended up drawing a load of them towards their direction and looked around for anything to help them, quickly putting a nearby broom at the door so it would take some force to open. Looking around sadly the only exit Charles could see was a small window above the ground which only Maria would be able to exit through and soon enough the little girl herself came out of the Stall looking confused. "is everything alright daddy?" Maria asked but Charles didn't answer as he picked her up and headed over to the window. However as he did this she noticed the toilet's door beginning to be hit and knowing he was taking her to the window because she was smart she shouted out in protest. "DADDY NO!!!" Maria screamed but Charles pushed open the door and moved her carefully through it. "I'm sorry Maria but this is the only way you can survive" Charles told her tears in both of their eyes as she was finally outside "I love you" he told her before closing the window so she couldn't get back through. "DADDY!!!" she shrieked banging her fists against the window as she watched the zombies finally get into the bathroom and head over to Charles...who excepted his death. ---- Shooting at Riley, Lewis took cover behind a car watching as the truck and quickly after the RV went down the road. "they liked you didn't they, left you behind" Riley shouted shooting towards the car Lewis was hiding at causing Lewis to flinch as the bullets pierced the car causing him to have to move away and hide behind another car just in case that one exploded. "fuck you" Lewis shouted returning the gun shots which Riley easily dodged. "fuck me? I think its YOU that's fucked...even if you did kill me, you'll never find them, you have no vehicle, no supplies and by the time we're done, they'll be long gone" Riley told him and it all settled in before Lewis realized that Riley was right... Lewis would never be able to catch the group up, he'd never see Bella again and never be able to talk with any of them again. Taking a deep breath, Lewis nodded with tears in his eyes as he began firing again. "At least they're alive!!" Lewis shouted smirking as he knew Riley would be getting annoyed "where's your group? hmmm? they're probably all dead!!" Lewis said before going to fire again but found that Riley had moved from his spot until he came to the realization a little too late. "just means less mouths to feed" Riley said coldly and Lewis turned around just in time to see Riley pointing his revolver to Lewis's head before the gun fired sending a bullet straight through Lewis's head.... ---- After what felt like hours, Maria finally got up and began moving away using the side of the building as support trying not to put pressure on her foot as she limped away from the incoming zombies. However she didn't know where she was going because soon despite her yells for help she saw the RV and Truck drive past the road causing her to be scared as she could practically feel the incoming zombie's growls as they continued to chase her. Taking a quick turn to see how far away they were she soon regretted it because she ended up tripped and falling to the ground letting out a shriek because a zombie began to bend down to bite her. However just as it was bending down an arrow went straight through its forehead and looking in the direction of where it had come from and saw Will standing there with his crossbow before he ran over and picked her up along with retrieving his arrow. Carrying her over to the motorcycle he put her in front of him as he got on himself before putting his crossbow on his back and revving the vehicle into gear and then driving off wordlessly as Maria began to cry at her loss leaving yet another home behind.... Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues Category:Issues